Love Will Find A Way
by khyati16
Summary: "i don't deserve her..she is out of reach..she definately desrver much better..atleast anyone other than me..she can never be happy with ME..as i killed her happiness..i killed HIM..HER HUSBAND." SASUSAKU slight shikasaku nd nejisaku.AU slight oocish


**another story for u guys...warning for those shikamaru's fan out there ...characters are a bit ooc.**

**try to excuse spelling and grammer mistake .**

**disclaimer : i do not own naruto.**

* * *

sound of television

"_your parents must be proud of you _"said the reporter

sasuke uchiha,handsom((_cough hot cough_)),tall ,paled smooth skin,midnight blue hair which appear to be like chicken's butt from behind,coal black emotionaless eyes graced with long fringes of his hair,the most successful and youngest achiever in Japan,just smirked apologetically at this and said_ "i wish it could have had happened...(pause)...they recently died in a car accindent...I lost my parents in an accident."_

_Dinnnnnnnnnnng Donnnnnnng,_

_Dinnnnnnnnng Donnnnnnnnnng_

"oh shit...how could i have slept" said sasuke while making his way to open the door as fastly as he can with sleepy eyes.

"i am so sorry seriously" ...voice horsed due to sleep

"SASUKE UCHIHA YOU ARE JUST SO SICK ..YOU CALLED ME TO JAPAN FROM CANADA AND DIDN'T EVEN COME TO RECIEVE ME AT AIRPOT..AND YOU CALL YOUR SELF MY BEST FRIEND ...I AM SO GOING BACK FROM THE EVENING FLIGHT."

sasuke was fully awake from this loud outburst ."See buddy ..my interview was about to come on tv ... i just slept while waiting for it ...neither could i have watched it nor ...i was ...able to come ...and get you".said sasuke hoping naruto,his best childhood friend, wouldn't over react at this .The only person on earth whom he can tolerate is this loud blonde ramen freak..reason being he was with him in thick and through.

"I am sorry ..please please please."sasuke quickly added "ok now atleast give me a hug naruto.."

"..."

"please naruto..."(INSERT SASUKE'S EYE TWICHED)

at these naruto sighed and said..."watever teme...now do tell me how am i suppose to make myself comfortable in this one room..." naruto started roaming around the room "couch is here ...computer is here and yeah even bed is adjusted here ..oh and there goes your kitchen...why don't you make your bathroom here only "

sasuke slightly annoyed replied "its studio apartment by the way"

"call it a mansion or studio apartment its still just ONE room."naruto said in a teasing tone.

"why are you not staying in your manison"? naruto casually asked

at this sauske stiffened."I hate living there without my folks" he replied after relaxing a bit

Naruto sensing this dropped the subject and akwardly added "ok i think we should get ready for the party...now move that sleepy ass of yours "

* * *

_sound of clapping_

_"_today's MD award proved that sauske is the best ...cheers to sasuke"said the anchor with great enthusiasm,on the other hand there stood sasuke with his usual stoic face and murmmered a thanks to everyone.

at which many females sighed leading to more sound of clapping

few minutes later

sasuke,finally being able to dodge clingy females,managed his way to naruto

"dobe ,i want to get out of here.".naruto who was flirting with a shy dark blue haired girl and enjoying his drink, startled ,bcz of the sudden comotion, thereby spilling his drink,before he could give his piece of mind to sasuke who aaparently was just smirking at this,someone tapped on sasuke's shoulder from behind.

"hi sasuke this is shikamaru,shikamaru nara"...there stood a tall man with his hair tied in a high ponytail giving his face a pineapple like appereance.

sasuke ,who was now fully turned,carelessly aknowldged him though his eyes were showing boredom

shikamaru sensing this lazily smirked and said"i have heard a lot about you,congratualtions for the award,by the way i do the same work which you do here ,i run a small company goes by the name "nara industry " in canada."

this caught sauske's attention,his eyes now fully focused on shikamaru,despite of this he didn't uttered a word which caused naruto's already surprised eyes(after hearing company's name) to become big as saucer,at this he said "ofcourse who hasn;t heard about nara industry ",so you live in caligari even i live in caligari" .he added to excuse sasuke's rudeness

"really now" shikamure said..sipping on his drink..eyes focused on sasuke only .at this sasuke just shrugged and lossen himself a soon bonded quite nicely...after all it takes a genius to understand other genius

they both now were sitting at a table making fun of naruto who was now clumsily dancing with the blue haired girl.

"hey sasuke i have to leave after a while i am going back to canada"shikamaru told and sasuke nodded at shikamaru took out a box from his pocket and asked "what you think about this ring " sasuke examined it without touching and replied "its fyn"

"next week i am getting married...its a wedding gift for my future wife"shikamaru informed his head lolling backward like if he was napping but his voice dipcted as he was grining ..sasuke congratulated him and warmly patted his shoulder .

"so promise you will think about coming to canada" shikamaru out of blue stated it .sasuke at this heaved a sigh and monotonosly and replied".i possibly couldn't shikamaru ...i like to be my own boss"

shikamaru analysed sasuke for a moment with his half opened eyes "well i am not kidding i put 100 dollors that i will force you to come to my company"with this he extened a note from his now amused lightly slapped his hand and said" no way i am fine here" ...shikamaru not willing to backdown said "fine then now i will take this back from you when you will actually come to canada otherwise i loose "with this he placed the note in sasuke's pocket

sasuke just ran a hand in his chicken;s butt like hair and shrugged

* * *

shikamaru was now irritately standing on a road,kicking pebels carelessly, whereas his driver was trying to mend the car as soon as possible.

he muttered "how troublesome."he checkd his watch and the moved towards the driver and annoyedly asked "oye..hw long is it going to take ..you will make me to miss my marriage..my flight will be missed ..please do something fast pal."

driver nervously replied"i can't say anything sir,it would be in your best concern if you take a taxi"

shikamaru grunted in displeasure"how far is airpot?"he asked

"from taxi 2 4 minutes you can even go by walk if you wish "driver informed him

suddenly shikamaru's phone ranged...his face brightly lit up after reading the name on screen "sakuuuuura,yeah i am on my way ,my car broke down sweety,you know what this driver friend of mine is stopping me from coming to you but i am not going to agree on this i will take a walk "he said mock glaring at driver.

sasuke and naruto were in a car making their way back to home..both of them were drunked though sasuke was still composed full focused on driving but naurto was babbling more than usual.

on the other hand shikamaru was walking chatting happily with his love on phone

suddenly a dogy came in front of sasuke's car behind it was a little girl ,his owner .sasuke ,shocked ,fastly rolled the stirring wheel in opposite direction so that he can save the girl from hitting ,where as naruto was shouting to be carteful ,in doing so his car crashed into a dustbing and collided with a human body.

they both got out of the car quickly...sasuke was numb at the site before him..there lay shikamaru on car;s bonet..in the pool of his own blood. he shouted "naruto its shikamaru " naruto was swiftly at his side..they both slided the body from car to the was nervously saying "shikamaru buddy nothing will happen to you " and tried patting on his cheek in order to wake him up

naruto saw the phone in shikamaru's hand but ignored it and brought his finger near shikamaru's nose ..he panicked and forecfully made sasuke to look at him when sasuke did naruto shook his head.

sasuke eyes went wide but he regained his cool and said "you are out of your mind..lets just take him to will be alright."

naruto now furious "just check his heart beat..he is no more..we have to go to police control before going to hospital..lets just get going" sasuke reluctantly got up .

_brinnnnnnnnnnnng_

_brinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng_

_brinnnnnnnnnnnng_

_brinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng _

* * *

how is it then ?


End file.
